


Holiday Spirit

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas in the Desert, F/M, Jason isn't helpful, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roy does the best he can, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy manages to bring a little Christmas into the Sahara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

Being lucky enough to die and come back from it, Jason was very sure he’d done and seen a lot of strange things in both of his life times. A fully decorated mini-Christmas tree, complete with a cheerful twinkling gold star at the top in the middle of the Sahara desert was just something else he had to add to his list of ‘weird’. Although he had to admit that he didn’t react very well to it.

It took him a full two minutes to talk at least.

“Harper… What is that?”

“Did the sun blind you? It’s a tree, duh,” Roy replied. He was standing in the safe-house threshold hanging up some gaudy ribbon. How he’d found the ribbon, let alone packed it without anyone knowing was beyond Jason.

“I know what it is, I was asking more along the lines of why,” Jason emphasized. He stepped around Roy, trying to disappear into the dark room of the safe house before his brain fried. Stepping beyond the door only granted him with a harsh on-slaught of more Christmas.

Some how lights had been strung up around the edges of the single room. Cheep, childish snowflakes were cut up and taped to the wall. Strangely shaped ornaments hung from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, Jason realized that the ornaments were, in fact, bullets and arrowheads. He snorted, shaking his head.

“Kori! Not there, more to the left,” Roy shouted back to the desert.

Before he’d let his curiosity take over he moved into the back corner–the one with out horrid displays of snowmen–and dropped off his gear. He moved back to the door.

“No, no, Kori!” Roy sighed, exasperated. He shook his head at the princess.

Jason tilted his head back to see what the third member of his team was up to. He was greeted with a face full of fake snow and twinkling lights.

Koriand'r held to large handfuls of fake snow and lights. She looks both amused and disgruntled. Christmas was not a tradition on her planet, nor was it similar to anything they had. However Roy was always a particular brand of interesting when something excited him. She conceded to his wild ideas about snow in places it did not belong and bothersome lights that were more suited for the indoors than the out.

“I do not understand how snow can be placed more to the left,” she stated, dumping the flaky snow on the flat roof. She toed at the mess.

“It’s for the image of it all,” Roy explained, frowning up at her.

“Roy, we’re in the desert. There isn’t much of an image,” Jason retorted. He crossed his arms.

Roy huffed. “It’s the best I can come up with. It’s the middle of December. We’re in the middle of the Sahara Desert. I’m having a damned Christmas.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He turned to head back inside.

“Oh! Jason, wait!”

Jason froze, fearing that someone might have rigged the lights with bombs and their lives were in danger, again. “What? What is it?” He hissed.

Roy’s hand gripped Jason’s arm and swung him around.

“What?”

His answer came with an out-of-nowhere kiss pressed against his lips. He yanked himself back, spluttering and blinking.

“Roy, what the shit?”

Roy tilted his head back, grinning. He kept his hand firm on Jason’s arm. “Kori, remember that plant thing I told you about?”

“Yes.” Kori peeked over the edge of the roof.

“Go ahead.”

Kori tilted herself further down, offering Jason a kiss of her own. She was much gentler about it, despite the under-lying heat of her skin. When she pulled back, Jason was stammering again, glowering.

“Mistletoe,” Kori informed, pointing to the innocent little plant hanging over Jason head.

He glared fire at it.

Roy laughed. “Merry Christmas, asshole.”


End file.
